InuYasha: Naraku's Successor Chapter 2
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: After a long battle with a new type of demons, Inuyasha meets a girl, a half demon girl. He soon finds out that her village needs help. After a few events, like one involving the words "sit!" and "boy!", he agrees to help her village.


A girl who looked to be about 15-17 stood there. She ground length wavy, bright blue hair. Her eyes were a mix between gold and brown. She wore dark, ripped, bloody rags for a hoodless cloak. Her arms, legs, torso, and face were scratched and torn up and bruised. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray.

"You...You're Inuyasha, right...?" She asked with a shaky voice, looking at him weakly.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked, staring at the girl.

"You must help my…" The girl winced. "...my village." She continued. "We're under attack…my people are dying." She said, staring at Inuyasha. "Please, you must!" She said moving forward, before groaning and falling to the ground.

Inuyasha bolted foreword, catching the girl. "Hey, kid, stay with me." He said, touching the girl's bloody forehead lightly with his finger pads. He stood up with her in his arms. She was ice cold. Her breathing was slowing. "Kid?" He asked, listening to her rattle of her breathing as he ran towards home. "Kid!?" Inuyasha asked, a little too loudly.

The girl didn't move. She was barely breathing.

Inuyasha reached the house, grabbing the screen of wooden sticks, a sort of door, and entered it. "Kagome," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the kids, "this girl is badly hurt." He murmured, gently placing her on the ground, Kagome rushing up next to him.

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and shook her head. "How is she still alive with wounds like these?" She removed the girl's rags. "Ah…and..and this…" Her heart skipped a beat.

The girl had wings.

Wings like an angel. Big, white, feathery, and beautiful.

The girl groaned, stirring. Her golden brown eyes opened up a crack. She tried to get up into a sitting position.

"No!" Kagome ordered the girl. "Stay down; you've lost too much blood to sit up."

"I'll be fine. Get off my back." The girl hissed, sitting up, hands on the ground. That's when she realized it. "You took off my cloak." The girl said. "Idiot."

"Hey, back off!" Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth, glaring at the girl.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered. "Sit, boy!" She said as she walked over to the girl, beginning to bandage the worst of her wounds. The girl had a deep series of cuts on her left side of her body. She also had a head wound.

"Gaaaah!" Inuyasha cried as an invisible forced pushed him to the ground, a glowing ring around his body for a moment.

The girl snickered. "That's what y-"

"Mama?" A little boy's voice asked. "What is going on?" A boy with long white hair and a pair of white dog ears asked. Two magenta stripes decorated his cheeks. A golden crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. "It smells like blood and half demon." His big yellow eyes, with slits for pupils, stared at his parents and the girl. His eyes widened. "That girl…she…I've seen her before…"

"Ichiro, what do you mean, sweetie?" Kagome asked in a kind voice.

"She's been in my dreams." Ichiro said. "A girl with very long blue hair and eyes the color of lion demon's hair. A girl with feathered wings."

The girl stared at the demon child. "Well, I don't know who you are, kid." She said, standing up. "Enough fooling around," She looked to Inuyasha, "are you going to help my village?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl. Her bruises and minor scratches were pretty much gone. "Fine." He said abruptly, standing up. He crossed his arms, looking away from the girl and to his wife. "Kagome, stay here and don't go outside until morning. There might be more demons out there."

Kagome nodded her long, dark pony tail bouncing. "Inuyasha, be careful. Okay?" She asked, finishing bandaging the girl up and walking up to Inuyasha, hugging him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Inuyasha murmured softly to Kagome, patting her soft hair.

The girl stared at the husband and wife. "tsk." She looked away and went outside, stretching out her arms. At least the rain had stopped and most of the clouds had left. She stared up at the half moon. '_Please…wait for me…'_she thought, thinking of her small village.

She heard Inuyasha come out. "Ready?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Where too, Kid?"

"Just follow me." The half demon replied, sighing. "I'll make sure that I go slow enough for you to follow. You'll be traveling on the ground." The girl said, rushing foreword, ignoring the sounds of a pissed off Inuyasha. Two feathery masses cut out from her hair, stretching out. The girl jumped off the ground, moving her wings in powerful up-down strokes. She had a wing span of about 3.5 meters.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha muttered, close behind on the ground. His red kimono, made from the cloth of a fire rat, flailing around from his speed. He had never seen a demon, or a half demon, like this. "What kind of half demon are you?"

The girl looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Elemental Demon." She replied, looking forewords, coming closer to the ground and folded her wings quickly and started running the second she landed.

"Huh? I've never heard of them." Inuyasha said struggling to keep up with her. They entered a thick forest.

"We," She paused, "I mean, they are a rare breed of Demon. We're all that's left of our kind. There used to be more, three villages, but now…" She let the though hang as she jumped over a long and zigzagged between trees and large stones.

"huh." Inuyasha said, scanning their surroundings. Where was the path? Or wasn't there one? "Anyways, what's your name, kid?"

The girl became very silent. After a few moments, she replied with, "I don't have one."


End file.
